Harry Potter: Dragon Quarter
by Zenita-Dee
Summary: Harry feels that he is no longer just a boy wizard but something more, something power, but is he powerful enough to stop Voldemort. HP with a Breath of Fire Dragon Quarter backround.
1. Pick Up

A/N: Yay I'm back, back again and I have a beta, one that actually works with me yay!!!! On my other page this story was written a bit different so please if you have read the first one tell which one sounds better or if both need improvement. But please do it in a nice way, there's not need to be rude if you find my story lame. Thank you. –CCG or SD ha ok here it is. Thank you Eekfurby

Chapter 1 - Pick Up

He didn't know where his feet were taking him. He only knew that he had to go. His eyes were closed and when his feet stopped he opened them. He stood in a rusty reddish orange room. It was stuffy and hard to breathe in. A tremor flashed through his body and his heart rapidly beat against his ribcage. His eyes glanced up. There, stuck to the wall was the strangest creature he had ever seen. It resembled a dragon, but more eerie and dangerous. He wasn't sure how, but he felt as if he knew this creature as if there was something still alive inside of its dead corpse. He felt that he was it and it was him.

"I'll choose you."

Harry shot up in his bed. His body was drenched in a cold sweat. His hand went to his scar. It wasn't aching like it normally does after a nightmare. He sighed. It was a normal nightmare, not one full of evil bastards or true death. Harry checked the time on his clock that sat on his bedside table. It was six thirty. It was time to start the day. Harry threw the covers off of him and stripped out of his clothes and grabbed a towel off of his floor and made his way to the bathroom. He turned the shower on and stepped inside. The hot water felt good against his naked body. It was almost good enough to make him forget about his nightmare. Almost, he didn't take long in the shower and started making his way back into his room to get dressed.

He wore dark blue jeans and a black short sleeve shirt. He ran a hand through his hair and glanced at his calendar. It was nearing his birthday and hopefully he would be allowed to leave this Hell hole soon. He made his way downstairs to start breakfast. He grabbed a silver frying pan and dropped it when he saw his reflection. Shaking his head he picked the frying pan back up and stared. He could have sworn he had seen the creature! Harry sighed heavily and went back to preparing breakfast.

*******

Breakfast was finished and served by the time the Dursley's arrived into the dining room. While they ate Harry set to work at cleaning up the kitchen. When the Dursley's finished with their breakfast and had left the dining room, Harry helped himself to a bowl of cereal. The phone rang and Dudley reentered the dining room to answer it. Harry sat quietly as he listened to the one sided conversation.

"Hello?" Dudley said.

"Yea this is the Dursley's, and who is this? Our dentist's name is Dr. Brown. Fine. Whatever. Why are you calling?"

Dudley turned and glared at Harry. Harry stared at his cousin, bemused.

"Yeah well he's been at a special school, that's why he hasn't had a check up in awhile." Dudley growled and tossed the phone to Harry.

"You better not lie." He said and stormed into the living room.

"Hello?" Harry asked cautiously.

"Are you alone?" A familiar voice graced his ears.

"Hermione, you're nothing short of a genius."

Despite his bad mood, the fact that Hermione had tricked his cousin put a smile on his face.

"I'm sure. Harry?" Hermione let the question drop off her lips.

"Hermione, why did you call?"

"Why else would I call Harry? You haven't been answering any of my letters."

"Maybe I don't feel like talking to anyone right now."

"Well you're talking to me." Hermione stated.

Harry could hear her sigh through her nose.

"You're right, goodbye Hermione."

"Sirius would be disappointed."

"What did you say?"

"You heard me, Harry."

Harry looked at the phone. Never in all their years of friendship, had Hermione talked to him like that.

"What's the matter, Harry, does the truth hurt?"

"You've no right…"

"I have every right! I've been your friend for...FIVE years now, and I've put up with all yours and Ron's crap and I'm sick of it. All I'm trying to do is help and you bite my head off."

Harry pulled the phone away from his ear and stared at it like it had grown a set of eyes. He could still hear her voice, only it was father away. He placed the phone back up to his ear and waited but winced as he received an earful of a yell.

"Ouch! What was that for? I was only trying to help! He's just so irritatingly emo."

The voice was different, but Harry knew he had been talking to this person from the very beginning.

"Fine, take the phone! See if I ever help you again."

"Harry?"

"Hermione?" Harry asked slowly.

"Yeah, um sorry about that, she's a bit protective, although it is partially my fault seeing as how she is my venting buddy."

"Hermione, I have a migraine now."

"Sorry. Look Harry, I can explain everything a lot better in person."

"What do you mean? By floo?"

"No, I mean in person, how would you, like to come and stay with me for the rest of the summer?"

"Really? And is Dumbledore okay with this?"

"Don't worry about it, Harry; it's all taken care of. You just worry about your relatives and I'll worry out the rest."

"Hermione…"

"Please, Harry? Let me help you."

"Fine, I'll guess I'll see you tomorrow then. Bye."

"Bye."

******

Hermione closed her mobile phone and turned to her friend, who wore a bored expression on her dark face.

"Did you have to speak to him like that? He's hurting. He just lost someone very close to him."

"Doesn't give him the right to act like a dick to everybody." She said.

"How would you feel if you lost…?"

The words died on her lips for Hermione knew what her friend had lost, someone that would stay lost as well.

"Well, you should be nicer to him, after all he is in your charge."

"Please don't remind me."

*******

"I'll choose you."

Harry's eyes snapped opened. He felt closer to the beast. So close. Harry turned to look at his clock. It read 7:13 a.m... He moved to get ready for Hermione's arrival. He didn't remember if Hermione had ever mentioned what time she would be there, perhaps by noon? He quickly showered and dressed for the day. He was late with breakfast but he didn't care. As the Dursley's made their way to the family room, he decided to tell them of his plans.

"Um, Uncle Vernon?" He never really did address his aunt in situations like this. He wondered if she would give in too easily. Does she ignore him because she feels guilty? Harry's thoughts were halted as his uncle responded.

"What is it boy?" His uncle bellowed.

"Um my friend, Hermione, she's coming to take me to her house today." Harry answered.

"I just thought I'd let you know."

"Oh and who says I'd agreed to this?"

"Well I…" Harry started but his aunt cut him off.

"Oh Vernon let him go. Now we don't have to have him in our hair longer than usual."

Harry glanced at his aunt. He usually left after his birthday, which was tomorrow, was one day really that important? Or was she feeling guilty again and this was her way of righting her wrong? Once again the loud voice of his uncle silenced his thoughts.

"When will she be here?"

"I have no idea."

"So the bloody wench is going to show up whenever she damn well pleases? Your freaky little friend better not be doing anything freaky when she arrives."

"Well, she's Muggle born, so I highly doubt that."

Harry rushed upstairs to finish packing and when he was done he brought all of his things downstairs and waited at the door. He occasionally went to the window to check to see if he could spot her coming. As angry and depressed as he was part of him was glad she was coming to save him. He vaguely wondered about her friend from the phone yesterday, but he was sure he'd have his answer soon. Harry went to the window again, a shiny silver minivan stopped in front of the driveway. Harry turned to his relatives.

"Well, she's here! I guess I'll see you next summer."

Harry went to the door and mumbled, "If I'm alive by then."

There was a knock at the door and he opened it.

Hermione's arms flung around Harry's shoulders and he staggered backwards. Harry rubbed her back affectionately. When she pulled back, Harry gave her a once over. She wore dark blue jeans and a white collared buttoned up short sleeved shirt. Beside her was a short dark skinned girl, she had to be at least sixty two inches. She wore faded dark blue jeans and a tight black t-shirt.

"Harry I'm glad you agreed to this. Oh and this is Kar, Karma, but Kar for short."

Harry nodded and shook her hand.

"Well, shall we go then?"

Harry nodded and grabbed his suitcase. Hermione grabbed Hedwig's cage. The two followed Kar to the van. Kar had taken the seat next to the driver.

'Hermione's mother?' Harry thought.

The similarities were bluntly obvious. Harry carefully put his trunk into the back and took Hedwig from Hermione and hopped in the back set with his owl. Hermione sat next to him.

They arrived at the Grangers' home awhile later. Hermione had introduced Harry to her mother and vice versa. The house looked very welcoming for its size. Not too large but not too small either. Jane Granger had dropped them off and set off to return to work. Inside, Harry set his stuff to the side. Hermione turned to him.

"So what do you think?"

"It's lovely."

"We have five bedrooms. One down here and four upstairs, though the one down here was turned into a study library. Upstairs, and to your left, is my parents room, my bedroom is next to theirs, across from mine are the two guest rooms and the bathroom is in-between them. Your room is the first guest room."

Harry nodded and picked up his trunk and walked up the stairs, Kar and Hermione waited behind.

"Are you going to tell him you had the room painted for him?" Kar asked.

Hermione shook her head and followed after Harry. His door was wide open. He turned and smiled at Hermione.

"Gryffindor colors, nice."

"I'm going to make dinner." Kar said and left the room.

"So how long have you known her?" Harry asked.

"Awhile, she was an exchange student when I was still in primary school, and we've kept in touch ever since then."

"Why didn't you ever tell us about her?"

"It never came up."

"So why is she here now?"

"See, you are smarter than you act." Hermione said with a smile.

"She's here for you Harry."

"Why…" Harry started but Hermione cut him off.

"Have you been having strange dreams lately, dreams that have nothing to do with Voldemort?"

Kar reentered the room with three glasses. "Drinks anyone?"

She handed Harry the only red drink.

"So, Harry, have you been having the dreams?"

"What do you know about it?" Harry demanded.

"Oh I know plenty, Dragoon, that is the job of a Shaman."

Harry looked at Hermione. Her face was serious.

"Hermione, what's going on?"

"Your destiny." Kar answered.

"Right, well I already have one of those thanks."

Harry glared at the girl. "What are a dragoon and shaman?"

"Dragoons are the body for the host, a powerful creature which usually resides in Muggle blood." Kar explained.

"What about Shamans?"

"Shamans are neither Muggle nor wizard although in my case I'm half wizard." Kar took a sip of her drink.

"So I have this powerful creature inside of me and what? You're going to help me control it?" Harry asked sitting on the bed. This was too much.

"No, I'm going to help you live through it."

"What?"

"The dragoon feeds on the host's core, its energy, its life, until it's no more than an empty shell."

"Awesome."

"Don't be discouraged Harry. Everything will be fine." Hermione said soothingly.

"Right and how's that?"

"You'll find the answers in there." Kar said pointing to his drink.

"Please take it Harry. Everything will be alright."

Harry gulped down his drink. It tasted fruity. The potion worked fast, his eyes felt heavy and everything around him went black.

A hand brushed through Harry's hair. A woman with auburn hair bent down and placed a light kiss to his forehead and whispered, "Good luck."

She straightened up and joined the two girls at the doorway. Harry was in for a long journey.

A/N: So, that's that and no harm done or at least I don't think there was. Thanks again to my beta Eekfurby


	2. DDash

A/N: Forgive me I was suppose to have this up in Aug. but my beta flaked so I'm giving it to you unedited, unless you guys want it edited then to be honest my updates will be even more slower, if that's possible…anyway here's chapter two enjoy.-SD

Chapter 2- D-Dash

_The long wait is over…at last…you have awakened…my dying dream. Let us go, my little friend. Once again to the sky!_

Harry stumbled around in the darkness until a blinding light flashed around him. The dragon, it's there once again. Its skeleton pinned to the wall.

_I'll choose you. _

A blue circle appeared and shined on him. His body erupted in flames, but they didn't burn him. _"It is the power given to you. The dragon's power…You are the chosen…The two thousand year world destroyer! Find your fate…Before it finds you! What you do will change…everything."_

Harry's eyes fluttered open; he was lying in a ditch. "What..?..!" He got up and climbed out of the pit. "Right, I wonder where I am." He chuckled sadly. "I wonder if I'm alive." He wasn't sure how much he could trust Hermione's friend. His stomach growled. When was the last time he had eaten, he thought. The sound of fire crackling reached his ears. There were two girls sitting by a fire cooking. Harry slowly walked over to them. "I'm sorry but I don't know where I am."

"The old waste shaft." The littlest one replied. She wore a strange blue striped hat with a pink puffball on top. "You look hungry would you like some food?"

"Yes please." He didn't mean to sound greedy and begging, but he was really hungry, he seriously wondered what was in the drink Kar had given him. The older girl on the left, who had a green puppet on her left hand, handed him a bowl. "Thank you." He wasn't ungrateful enough to wonder what they where feeding him.

After he finished, he thanked the two girls and made his way out of there, on the girls' directions of course. The place was full of junk, broken boxes and crates. Scrap metal and broken fences also decorated the floor. He wondered how those two girls could live in such a place. He came upon a door that shot open as he walked up to it and entered it. He had entered another room full of trash, was there no end to this place's garbage. There was a door at the end of the room, it had no door handle but a keypad next to it. He pressed it and walked into the next room. The hair on the back of his neck stood up, there was a pounding sound echoing and ricocheting of the trash and through the ruble Harry saw a strange creature carrying a small blonde haired girl, who was struggling to get free. Harry shook his head, his eyes closed and his body began to shake. When his eyes opened, gone was the green and in its places flaming red. A small flame engulfed his body and he went after the creature. Harry had the advantage, the creature hadn't heard him. He reached for his wand and was shocked to find it wasn't there. Why would they send him away with no way to, defend himself. He looked around and felt an ounce of hope as his eyes land on a long thin and sharp piece of scrap metal. He grabbed it and jumped into the air, he hadn't the time to realize the height of his jump and the speed of his movement. The makeshift sword dug its way into the creature's back. With his free arm he hooked it around the girl's waist. The monster swung at Harry, and he jumped out of the way and landed a little bit away from the beast, enough so that he could gently lay the girl down and walk back over to the offender. The creature attacked as did Harry. The fiend lost its arm. It wailed in pain before shaking it off and charging at Harry. It missed and ran into a pile of junk. It cried out in anger, Harry ran after it and slid underneath the wailing beast and shoved his makeshift sword into its stomach. After assuring that the creature was dead, he walked over to the small child. His eyes had returned to their normal color. She looked to be sleeping, Harry carefully lifted her up. Her fluttered open, she gasped and clung to him. "It's ok. I got him." Harry told her softly. "Can you stand?" She stood and dusted of her white gown.

She wore no shoes but had a huge anklet on her left leg that matched the oversized bracelet on her right arm. Coming out of her back were thin bright red wings. She had blonde hair and black eyes, with a red tattoo in the middle of her forehead. "I'm Harry. What's your name?'

"N….Ni…na."

"Ni…na?" Harry's eyes widened. "Your voice, you can't..?" She nodded once at him and Harry let the question die. "Anyway, we have to get out of here, Nina." Harry began to walk but she stayed, he stopped and turned around. "Here, let's go." He held out his hand to her. She ran towards him and took his hand. As they walked pass the dead creature he stopped. The battle ran through his head; that power, that speed. "Hang on a second Nina." He closed his eyes and concentrated, he could feel it, the power. He opened his eyes, though he could not see it, he could feel it. His eyes were red again. He ran around the room and back to Nina in seconds. "Whoa!"

****

They continued to walk through corridors and rooms until they reached a latter, Harry went first be kept an eye on Nina. In the room there were two doors. Harry chose the on the right. The room was relatively clean compared to the other rooms. Harry stopped when he heard a clicking sound. He turned to his right and saw a woman. She wore and odd blue outfit with a brown utility bet hanging off her waist, a gun holder on each side. Harry held out his arm in front of Nina as the woman rushed forward. She pushed him to the gun and held a gun at his face. "What are you?" Harry asked.

"Boy, you can't help her." She said, her voice sounded vaguely familiar. "Go, and leave her with me."

"What?" Harry asked.

"We need that girl. She's the only hope we have of saving this rotten world!" He definitely knew that voice, but he couldn't place a face to it.

"I don't care what you want. I don't deal with dangerous strangers." He nearly laughed at the irony.

"Admirable, for someone on the other side of the barrel. Too bad you don't realize. There's no more to this world than what you can see with your eyes." She cocked her gun. "Listen…there are some things…you'd be happier not knowing. Forget you met me…and forget that you met the girl with wings." She took her eyes off Harry and looked at Nina. "Here. Come with me, child." Nina stood up and dusted off her gown once again, she moved over to Harry and placed her hands on his shoulder. "..!? Trust me he can't help you…" Nina shook her head and wrapped her arms around his neck. "…All right, hero. Let's work together…at least until we leave EndSector."

"I'm supposed to trust you!?" She took off her mask and Harry gasped, her eyes were still closed, she had to notice.

"We both want to protector her right?" She slowly opened her eyes." I'm Luna."

"I know who you are Luna."

"Harry?" Luna asked in surprise. "I thought your aura looked familiar."

"You couldn't tell it was me?"

"The mask allows me to see auras instead of people; I think it much better viewing the world that way." She held out her hand to Harry. "Your aura has tints of black in it."

"Can't people have the same aura?"

"Oh no, for each person there is a smell added with the color that contributes to it." Luna informed. "Hermione's aura is orange yellow with a tint of indigo, her smell parchment page and vanilla."

"Right?" Harry said slowly. "What's mine?"

"Clear gold metallic, with muddy red and clear red with tints off black…oh a green grass and wind is your smell."

"How can you smell wind?"

"Harry you can smell anything." Luna said sweetly. "Would you like to know my color? It's Lavender with clear gold metallic and a hint of bright emerald, my smell is sulfur and radishes."

Harry nodded and looked at Nina; she didn't seem to focusing on their conversation. He looked back at Luna who smiled at him. "Shall we go hero?" She asked.

****

"A Trinity attacked?" Asked the man." What happened to the cargo?"

"Cargo!?" The boy looked up in surprise. "I barely made it out alive!"

"That cargo was topic secret. You should have secured it before coming back here."

"Failing from that height, it couldn't have survived…"

"I don't care for your excuses. Find cargo…And make sure it gets there in one piece." He turned to the younger male. "No matter what _it_ looks like. Understood?"

****

"Let's rest for awhile." Harry said and sat down on a bed. Luna leaned against the bedpost as Nina exploded the room.

"Aren't you curious Harry?" Luna asked. "Don't you want to know what she is?"

"I barley know who I am." Harry replied. "Do you know what she is?"

"No I wasn't told, she doesn't have an aura you know." Luna looked at Harry. "You're you Harry, no matter what lives in you."

Harry nodded his head and shoved his hands in his pockets, the last time he had checked them there was nothing inside. He pulled his hands out gripping a necklace with a Hexagon attached to it, inside of the hexagon was an orange cube that pulsated. "That's your monitor." Luna said. Harry looked at her and then back at the cube. His eyes red, and the cube began to shake violently. When it stopped Harry's eyes where back to green. He looked at his friend who was smiling softly at him. :"Luna what are you wearing?"

"A trinity outfit, I needed to blend in." She looked him up and down. "You should blend in too, perhaps a rangers outfit for you hero."

She pulled out her wand and a shrunken outfit from a pouch, she un-shrunk everything and handed it to Harry, there were seven pieces to the uniform. Luna left to give him some privacy. His outfit had a tan turtle neck, a black vest with red outlines, and black pants to match the vest. She gave him brown gloves and boots. A belt and a neck brace. Luna walked back into room after Harry finished dressing. "Oh I forgot these." She tossed him a pair of goggle glasses.

****

"Kar, it was violently shaking awhile ago." Hermione said.

"Oh that must have been him dashing, he better get that out of his system, because when the transformation is complete, if he uses it, it too will drain his life." Kar answered.

"I wish I could help." Muttered the woman with the ginger hair towards the giant hexagon, with a cube inside it, sitting on the table. "Please be careful Harry."

****

Harry stopped at the entrance of a town. A woman stood there. Harry walked over to her. "Hello."

"Hello, welcome to Junk City, home to scrap and low-Ds." She replied. Harry nodded, everywhere was home to scrap, but he had no idea what low Ds were. His stomach growled, he wondered if he could find another nice cook to feed him as horrible as it made him feel to mooch off of others. Luna walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Harry, you should beware of the Bottom Feeders, they always leave you unsatisfied."

"Well thank you Luna, I'll try to remember that." Luna passed him and walked into the town. Harry followed her. They walked down a bridge ladder to where an old woman and her grandson were making a meal. Luna spoke with the woman and passed her something, the old lady nodded and smiled. Luna waved Harry and Nina over to sit down and wait for the food to be ready. As they ate their meal the old woman began to tell a story. "Long, long, ago the world didn't have a ceiling. It had what they called a 'Sky'…" Harry glanced at her grandson, he was shifting back and forth; the little boy sighed.

"My grandma's stories are so darn long…I'm going to explode if I don't find a bathroom soon!" Harry chuckled and looked at Luna she stood up as did Nina. "Well, thank you for that wonderful meal, but we must be going now." The old woman nodded and smiled.

Harry followed Luna up four more flights of bridge stairs, until they got to a lift. They walked down the stairs, there was no trolley, but soon one came. It flashed its bright lights and Harry had to stop to cover his eyes. Someone walked towards them.

"Malfoy!!" Harry exclaimed. "Malfoy, what are you doing here?"

"Potter…No mistake about it. Why thank you Harry…" Draco sneered at Nina, she shuffled closer behind Luna.

"Malfoy wait!" Harry rushed forward and stopped in front of the blond. "What do you want with Nina for?" Malfoy pulled out a sword that resembled a fencing sword. Malfoy gave Harry a bored look.

"The orders are to take the cargo to the Dark Lord." Malfoy answered. "That's all you need to know. Now get out of my way."

"No, what does Voldemort need with a little girl anyway?" Harry questioned.

"Potter…I'm…" Draco stared blankly ahead as he stabbed Harry through the knee. Luna continued to guard Nina who gasped at Harry.

"Malfoy…" Malfoy turned the sword and Harry cried out in pain.

"I can't afford to be wasting time…with something like this." The guards that came with Malfoy rushed behind Luna as Nina ran towards Harry as Malfoy roughly removed his sword. "Hmph, she's awfully fond of you." Malfoy took the sword and held it at Nina's throat. Harry pushed it away.

"Malfoy! Stop!"

Luna had her hands up in surrender as she calmly watched the two rivals, Malfoy sighed heavily. "Potter, you…" Malfoy pulled his arm back and jerked it forward straight through Harry's neck. The world around Harry turned black, blue, and purple. His pupils became white. "Potter…stay out of my way." The black, blue, and purple gave way to red.

_Am I…going to…die here..? I'll choose you._ Harry's hand reached up and grabbed Malfoy's sword, there was a loud throbbing sound ringing in his ears. Malfoy stared at him in shock as Harry ribbed the blade from his throat. Blood splattered everywhere, his pale eye became red and a rage of fire surrounded him. He glared at Malfoy and stood up. His breathing became ragged as he fell to one knee, his body turned black and red lava lines traveled from his head to his toes, he stood again and screamed. He felt his body begin to change. His hair grew and turned white, his hands became claws. There were red spikes on his back and lava seemed to tear from his eyes. His arms as well as his legs were on fire. Malfoy stabbed him again.

"What my beast blade not work, impossible." Harry punched Malfoy twice he fell to the ground seemingly unconscious, next Harry took out the guards. It was quick and easy. Harry shouted at the sky, his body cool down and the beast was tamed. He looked at the fallen men and then back at Luna who was holding Nina back, he fell backwards and let the darkness take him. _Who am I?_

****

"It's complete."

"So now Harry has full access to the dragoon's power?" Hermione asked the woman but Kar answered.

"Yes, and if he accesses it, it will begin to eat his life energy until it kills him."

****

"Your power…you're the one I was told to find." Luna exclaimed. "I always knew you were powerful Harry I just didn't know how much." He nodded.

"Bring the cargo to the Dark Lord..!?" Harry muttered. "Tell me! What is Trinity, what do they know!?" harry slapped Luna's hand away. "Answer me! What are you going to do with Nina?"

"I'm not doing anything, but even if you knew, what could you do, use your power again?" Luna shook he head. "And what would that accomplish besides ending your life."

"Leave me alone!" Harry pushed away her arm again.

"Uhnn." They turned to Nina. "Nnnn." She shook her head as if trying to get them to stop fighting.

When Harry fully recovered, Luna spoke again. "It's like I said before, if you want to find out who she is, BioCorps is the place to go." Luna leaned up against a wall post.

"Yeah. You know about Dragoons?" Harry looked at Luna and she nodded. "It's scary…, it's like I'm losing my humanity…" Harry stared down at his hand and Nina placed hers on top of his. Luna sighed. "We should leave this place soon. We may have lost them for now…But this is Malfoy we're talking about. He'll be coming back to pick up his pride. We have to hurry. We'll need to go through LowSector to get to BioCorps. Let's go." Harry pulled out his necklace, the cube was bigger than the last time he checked it. Sighing he tucked the necklace back under his shirt and followed after Luna and Nina.


End file.
